Splash
by StylishFashionista
Summary: Clare and her friends go to a water park after school ends for summer vacation. But they have a tag-along who insults Clare to no end. Who ends up being her support though? A stranger with raven black hair and emerald green eyes. AU oneshot


**_Thank you ILoveWriting1996 for betaing this oneshot! It means a whole lot to me!_**

* * *

**Admittedly I was stupid enough to not post this on the last day of school (for me, it was June 26th) because I'm very forgetful, so you guys are getting it four days afterwards. XD It was a blast to write though, and I finished it in May and made little tweaks to it here and there, so I really hope you guys enjoy.**

**This is based off an own experience I've had at a water park meeting a girl who just hated my guts. This is really what I needed at the time (though my friends were there at the end, don't worry :) )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Alli, Jenna, and I met when we were in kindergarten. That year we were mortal enemies. However, in first grade we magically became friends. I'm not sure how it happened, but I'm glad that it did. I know that nothing will ever change between us, that nothing will ever destroy the bond that we share.

It's the day after we have finally completed ninth grade, and as tradition, Alli, Jenna, and I have a sleepover to celebrate the conclusion of the school year. We switch off every year, and it's my turn to host the sleepover.

* * *

"Clare? Are you ready yet?" Alli asks, tapping her foot impatiently.

I'm about to put in my right contact, but stop as I look through the bathroom mirror at Alli, who is standing by the door.

"No, Alli. You know I need to finish putting in my contacts. If I don't, everything will be a blur and I'll be as blind as a bat!"

"I know that, Clare. I just don't understand why it's taking you so long," she states, combing her fingers through her long, chocolate curls.

"It's only taking so long because you keep interrupting me, and it's kind of ruining my concentration," I explain.

She nods her head in understanding. "Sorry, Clare," she apologizes. "I'm just going to go downstairs, okay."

I shake my head, laughing. "No, you don't have to go. I only need silence until I'm done, alright," I say, hoping that I didn't make her feel bad. She swiftly takes her sunglasses off of the bathroom counter and leaves anyway.

I quickly return my attention to the task at hand. Once I finally put in my right contact, I'm finished. I quickly make my way outside, meeting up with Alli, Jenna, and my mother who are waiting for me in the driveway. We are going to our favorite water park. My mom had paid for all of the tickets. It was her treat to us since we had survived freshman year, and we were very grateful.

"You finally finished getting ready," Jenna says cheekily, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes," I respond, smiling at the blonde. I then turn my attention my mom when I remember that I don't have my goggles. "Hey, mom, I couldn't find my goggles yesterday. Do you know where they are?" I ask.

She nods at me and smiles. "Don't worry, sweetie. I packed them in your bag, okay. Now, are you girls ready to go?"

We all look at each other, smiling as big as our mouths can handle as we quickly hop into my mom's car, cramming ourselves into the backseat. After we put on our seat-belts, my mom starts the engine and backs out of our driveway before heading to our destination. Alli and Jenna immediately pull out their phones.

"Do you guys really need to do that right now?" I ask them.

They both turn to me, looking at me as if I'm crazy.

"Clare, we have to check our texts and Facebooks," Jenna replies.

Alli who is sitting in the middle suddenly taps Jenna and me, trying to get our attention. "Clare! Jenna! You won't believe what just happened."

"What?" I inquire.

"The most awkward thing ever. Dave and Dallas both text me saying that they like me! What should I do? I don't even know which one I care for more."

Jenna's eyes widen. "OMG, the exact same thing happened to me with KC and Connor! I had no clue which one I wanted to be with either."

I sigh. "Why don't you guys just stay single? Boys aren't everything you know."

Alli shakes her head. "Clare, you've never dated anyone, so you wouldn't understand."

"Neither have you," I rebut.

Alli smiles. "Touche."

I never understood the importance of boys and dating them. Boys are Alli's and Jenna's obsession, but they've never been mine. I don't know why, but none of them have really ever appealed to me. I never met a guy that I found 'cute' or 'hot' or whatever. Maybe I just haven't met the right one yet.

When we arrive at the water park, Alli and Jenna finally stop gossiping long enough to get out of the car and get their totes from the trunk as I retrieve mine. When we get to the entrance after waiting in an incredibly long line, we hand over our tickets and walk in. I breathe in the wonderful aroma of hot dogs and chlorine water, so happy to be at my favorite water park.

"I haven't been here in so long," I comment.

"Yeah," Jenna nods. "It's been forever."

"Come on guys!" Alli enthuses, linking arms with us, just like she did when we were younger. "Let's go grab some seats before they're all taken."

We beam as we run to claim the few empty chairs that are left. The place is very packed though, and I expect for us to lose one another in the crowd. Luckily we make it to four empty beach chairs. We put our belongings on our chairs, making sure to place my towel on the fourth for my mom as we wait for her to catch up to us.

When she finally does, she plops into her chair and tells us to go and have fun. After I put on my goggles, which I have to wear because of my contacts, we all run over to the wave pool. The waves have already started when we get to the pool. Alli dives in and I can't help but do the same. We sink to the bottom and stay down for a little while before coming up for air. By the time we swim over the waves and reach five feet, which is the perfect depth for us considering that our heights ranged from 5'1" to 5'3", the waves cease.

"Aww," Alli pouts. "The waves stopped already?"

"You shouldn't have dived in," Jenna states.

I playfully roll my eyes. "Anyway, Jenna, do you guys want to have a holding-your-breath contest?"

"Of course!" Jenna exclaims.

Holding our noses, we all sink under the water. Alli gives up the quickest at 15 seconds, but Jenna and I put up more of a fight. It makes sense though. Jenna's inclined to be able to hold her breath for long periods of time because she's a singer. I, on the other hand, used to do this all the time with my sister Darcy, who I miss like crazy. She's off in Kenya building houses and schools. I'm very proud of her; she loves doing those kinds of things, so I can't blame her for going.

I swiftly swim to the surface when someone suddenly bumps into me, causing my breath to get caught in my throat.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. I'm blind without my glasses," a girl who appeared to be the same age as I am apologizes.

I take a good look at the girl. She's very pretty. She has dark brown hair that's in pigtails and she has brown eyes that look at me apologetically. Although her eyes and facial expression tell me that it was accidental, my brain tells me the opposite. I wear glasses too, and I'm not so blind that I can't see where other people are. But hey, I know the struggle, so I shrug it off.

"No worries. It's cool," I assure, holding out my hand to shake hers. "I'm Clare," I introduce, smiling at her.

She smiles back, but I can't tell whether it's real or fake. "Imogen. I don't shake hands though. I'm a bit of a germaphobe."

I reel back my hand a bit awkwardly and smile. Hey, I can't blame her if she's a germaphobe. "That's fine."

She nods, but then her gaze shifts to the blonde and brunette treading beside me. "Are these your friends?" she asks. It almost sounds like she sneers the question, but I don't look into it that much.

"Yeah. This is Alli and Jenna," I motion to them. They both smile at Imogen as she hugs both of them. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. Germaphobe? Yeah right.

"It's nice to meet both of you," she sounds genuine. She then releases them, smiling. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Apparently the same thing as you," Alli answers. "School ended for us yesterday and we wanted to have some fun."

"Well I didn't really want to come. I don't go to water parks very often, but my brothers dragged me here," she shrugs, "and they kind of ditched me."

I feel bad for the girl. Even though she lied to me about being germaphobic, I know how it feels to be left out, too, and I hate it. At the same time, I'm hoping that we can just stop the conversation here so that my friends and I can finally go on some water slides. Jenna then does the exact opposite of what I want.

"So we're probably going to go check out some of the rides. Would you like to come with us?" she asks.

Imogen beams. "I would love to! Which one are we going to first?"

Jenna and Alli look straight at me for answers. Which one was I supposed to choose? I sigh. "I don't know. All of them look so fun. Which one do you guys want to get on?"

"How about the new slide that was just built?" Jenna suggests. "I heard it's amazing."

Alli nods and runs out of the pool. "What are you slowpokes waiting for? Come on! Let's go!"

We all join her and run out as well. When we make it to the slide, I have to refrain from dropping my jaw. It looks like so much fun, to say the least. The slide is designed to immediately plummet you down to a platform, which will then rush you back to the pool, backwards. It's awesome, just plain awesome.

Imogen is in complete awe while she stares at the slide. We're all about to jump into the tube when an attendant stops us.

"Hey, only two people per tube!" he announces.

We all look at each other, and Jenna sighs. "Okay then. How about Alli and I go together and you and Imogen can go together, Clare?"

I'm about to agree that I'm okay with the plan, until Imogen speaks. "She doesn't look like the daredevil type."

Alli scoffs. "Oh, you'll be surprised, Imogen. Clare is more of a daredevil than you know."

"Yeah right. Like I'm supposed to believe that," Imogen retorts.

At that moment, I have to force myself from scowling, glaring, or anything that shows that I'm not okay with Imogen's rude, unnecessary remarks. I'm not one for judging people, but Imogen was being really mean to me and I don't appreciate it one bit. We literally had only met a few minutes before, and that was because she bumped into me. I don't even think it was accidental anymore. Nope, she definitely did it on purpose. What did I ever do to her to make her automatically hate me? I don't understand. I don't understand at all.

Once it's my turn to go on the slide, I'm not even excited anymore because Imogen's my partner. I just want to get it over with. After this slide, I can only hope that she will leave our group and I won't have to ride in the same tube as her anymore.

Of course my hopes are dashed. The water slide is admittedly awesome, so they all wanted to go on it again, with the same partner. I swear, I really want to enjoy my time and have fun, but I can't because of the pig-tailed girl sitting in front of me. She keeps insulting me, making fun of me, and treating to me as if I don't have feelings.

After about ten times, they finally decide to go on another water slide. Thankfully the next one has a tube that all of us can get in together, so at least I don't have to go with just Imogen anymore. Unfortunately, the line is longer than expected, so Alli, Jenna, and Imogen throw themselves into a conversation about - you guessed it - boys. I feel so out of place. Why can't I like a guy? I just want to relate with my two best friends. Yes, they accept me for me, but still. They spend a lot of time talking about guys and I just want to join their conversation.

I sigh. What can I do? Maybe change the subject of the conversation, but I already know how that will turn out, considering most of the other times I have tried it with Alli and Jenna, it failed, so adding Imogen into the mix probably won't change the outcome this time.

"You know, I've never seen a girl who doesn't like talking about guys with her friends," I hear someone say behind me.

I turn around and see that it is a guy who happens to be smirking at me. He doesn't look like the conventional guy that I would see everyday. He has raven black hair and dazzling emerald green, and unlike most guys who tower over my petite body, he's only a couple inches taller than me. He's also shirtless. He's toned, but he doesn't don a six-pack that every girl except for me fawns for. He's different than the cliché, and I must admit that I'm intrigued.

"I've never really liked a guy before," I admit to him. I'm shocked at myself. He's a complete stranger and I've just admitted that I never liked a guy.

"Really?" he quirks an eyebrow. "I would assume that you've already dated a bunch of guys, considering how beautiful you are."

I feel my cheeks become flushed as my face turns beet red. Is he flirting with me? "Thanks, but I'm not that pretty."

He shakes his head. "I beg to differ. Those crystal blue eyes of yours... They are as resplendent as the luminous moonlight glow on clear waters."

I have to turn away at that moment. I'm blushing and flustered over a guy I just met. He's a complete stranger, but his words... they capture me. I'm a decent writer, but his words are like Shakespearean poetry. They're so pretty, so amazing. I'm more awed at his words than the newly built slide, and that's saying something.

I open my mouth to say something, but what am I supposed to say to him? So instead, I bite my bottom lip.

"Um, thanks," I finally choke out to the raven-haired stranger. "You know, I never got your name."

"Oh, so you're asking me for my name? I thought it would be me asking you, considering that you've somehow never liked a guy. Maybe next, you'll ask me for my phone number," he teases. I blush yet again. "But, since you asked, my name's Eli."

So his name is Eli. I love that name for him. It fits him so perfectly.

"Cool," I smile, trying to seem nonchalant. "I'm Clare." I extend may hand to him to shake, and unlike Imogen, he doesn't lie and say he's a germaphobe. Instead, he shakes it for a good five seconds before enveloping me into a hug. It feels nice. It feels really nice.

"Clare. That name suits you," he says, still hugging me.

I'm relieved that we are hugging, because for once, he can't see me blush. "Thanks."

We release after what feels like an eternity and I immediately miss being in his arms. Oh no. I can't be falling for him. I don't even know him. No!

"So, are you here with anyone?" I ask him.

"Well, my parents wouldn't be caught dead here, so no. Unless, of course, you wouldn't mind me joining your little posse."

I look up to Alli, Jenna, and Imogen, who are still chatting about how Jennifer Everdeen and Josh Mellark were a very predictable and odd, yet the most adorable couple ever. They obviously don't realize that I'm not participating in the conversation, as expected. I sigh and turn back to Eli.

"Actually..." my shoulders slump. "I'd rather not. Do you think that we could go on a slide with just the two of us?"

I swear that couldn't have came out more wrong, and of course Eli caught onto it. He smirks and raises his eyebrows ever-so-slightly.

"Wow, Clare. First you ask me for my name, and next you ask me to go on the slide alone with you. Do I really have that effect on you?" he teases.

Yes, you do, I think, but I certainly don't tell him that. So, instead of divulging my fascination in him, I sigh. "The pig-tailed girl is annoying me. I just really want to get away from her."

He smiles at me in understanding. His smile is absolutely beautiful. His features complement it perfectly. "As you wish, Blue Eyes. As you wish."

I'm about to question the nickname, but before I can even open my mouth, he drags me to the slide beside the one Jenna, Alli, and Imogen are going on. Their slide is very intense, but ours is lazy and relaxed. I would usually go for the same one as my friends did, but I don't mind the slower ride, especially since I will be with Eli.

Before I know it, we are next in line for the slide. "We're up next, Blue Eyes," Eli enthuses.

Even though I can't see Eli that well through my goggles, I can tell that he's smiling as he breathes into my neck. Goosebumps spread across my neck and I pray that he doesn't notice.

We both get into the circular tube as the attendant relays the slide rules. "Don't let go of the tube, don't get out of the tube, keep your hands in the tube at all times, don't stand up in the tube, etc. I think people are getting tired of hearing that speech often here, but I'm obligated to do it." He then smiles at us. "I hope you two lovebirds enjoy the slow ride! Who knows? It might be a romantic ride for you two."

"We're not dating," I hastily inform the attendant, blushing crimson red.

The attendant looks apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just assumed since..."

"It's fine," I interrupt him, smiling.

He nods, staying mute as he gives our tube a nudge down the slide. As we are sucked in, Eli smirks at me.

"See, Blue Eyes? That must mean we're meant for each other."

I roll my eyes playfully as we start to descend down. "Whatever you say. But the nickname? Really?"

"Blue Eyes?" he asks to clarify. I nod. "I like the nickname. It really suits you."

"The color of my eyes suits me?" I raise an eyebrow.

He sighs dramatically at the same time we start to drop more. "We already went through this. Your eyes are beautiful and dazzling, just like you. It definitely suits you."

My blushing is starting to become a pattern, but I can't control it. I'm as red as a tomato. I feel my goggles get tighter somehow, and I remember something. "You know, I'm shocked you can still see the color of my eyes through my goggles."

He shrugs. "Well, they're actually kind of transparent. Besides, I will always see your beautiful eyes."

"You know, Eli, you should stop with the compliments. I'm so red I think I'm about to explode," I say as my cheeks brighten.

"Ew," his face scrunches up. "Not a pretty sight. But I'd deal if it means that you're blushing."

I laugh. "You know, that's not a good thing!"

He shakes his head. "I beg to differ. You look gorgeous when you're blushing."

I bite the inside of my cheek in an attempt to stop beaming, but of course it fails. I can't believe it. I blush so many times over a guy I met only a few minutes ago. But, maybe it was official. I finally had a crush on someone, and that someone was Eli. Who would've known I'd fall for a guy I barely knew?

I see the light at the end of the tunnel and know that the ride is about to end. I brace myself for the impact and feel rumbling underneath me as light overtakes the setting. I smile, but then I feel myself covered in water as Eli dunks us.

We quickly come up for air, laughing. "Eli?! What was that?!"

"Oh, come on, Blue Eyes. You know that was really fun."

I smile even wider. "It was. Maybe we could go to the wave pool soon."

He smiles that amazing smile. "Yeah. I'd like that."

After we give our tube to an attendant, we walk towards the wave pool. It's so weird how angry and annoyed I felt before meeting Eli and going with him. I feel so much at ease now, as if I had never been angry or annoyed in the first place. I like how he has that effect on me. I really do.

I suddenly hear Eli's stomach growl. "Eli!" I exclaim, smiling as I look into his eyes.

"What? I'm starving!" he says in defense. "And a guy's gotta eat. Mind stopping to grab a bite?"

"Not at all. There's a killer hot dog place around here," I say, looking around. "That's where my friends and I would always go when we used to come here as kids."

"Let's go there then!" he suggests.

We hurry to the hot dog place after I spot it among the other restaurants. I lead the way and Eli follows. As we walk inside, I take in the scent of hot dogs, ketchup, oil, and french fries. Yep, this is definitely the place.

Eli and I get in the line. Once we get to the counter, I order a hot dog with fries. Eli orders the same thing, but also orders a glass of root beer. I go to retrieve my wallet from my purse, only to realize shortly after that I don't have the purse with me, let alone the wallet. Both of them are with my mom at the beach chairs.

"Eli, I don't have my wallet with me. Would you mind lending me a few bucks and I'll pay you back?" I ask, sighing. I hate borrowing money, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He shakes his head slightly, smiling and laughing. I just stare at him in confusion. What is so funny about that?

"Clare, I was going to pay for you either way. There's no need to worry." My name sounds so foreign on his tongue. I had gotten accustomed to 'Blue Eyes', but I like both of them equally when he says them.

"I'll pay you back, though," I assure.

"Stop, Blue Eyes," he beams. There's that nickname again. I smile internally at that. "I'll pay. I'm the man, and I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let you pay for yourself, now would I?"

"I suppose," I respond. "But it's not a date, so I'll still pay you back."

"But it's close enough to being a date that I can pay, Blue Eyes," he presses, paying for our meal.

My cheeks redden at his words. Why am I blushing at something like that? Do I really want to go on a date with him? I don't really know, but what I do know is that I feel solace around him.

"Our orders are ready," Eli announces, after we've been waiting for a while."

I go outside and find a nice table that overlooks the water park, while Eli gets all of the food. The view is amazing. We can watch everyone be excited as they swim and have fun, walking from ride to ride.

Eli heads to our table once he spots me. He smiles at me as he puts our tray's on the table. I grab a french fry from my plate and start to chow down while Eli sips his root beer. "You know, I got two straws in case you wanted to share with me." He wiggles his eyebrows.

I chuckle at him. "You do realize that we're not a couple, right?"

"We could be if you wanted us to be. I mean, I could see us being together, but I'm not so sure if you can." We gaze into each other's eyes, emerald meeting sapphire. I don't know what to do. I've never liked anyone the way I like Eli, and in so little time at that.

I shake my head, breaking the gaze. "I don't know if I can."

"You don't have to know," he sincerely assured. "We just met and we can just get to know each other."

I nod at that, and then it just becomes silent. It isn't an awkward silence, but more like a reflective silence. I don't want to be silent around a guy who I like talking to, so I sigh.

"Anyways, let's get to know each other," I say abruptly. "What's your family like? You told me that your parents wouldn't be caught dead here, but not anything else."

He exhales, thinking as he chews on his hot dog. "Well, what's there to tell? My parents don't like being called the conventional 'mom and dad'. Instead, I call them Cece and Bullfrog."

I nod, taking it all in. "I see. That's really cool," I say and actually meant it. To me, it would feel like my parents were my friends instead of boring parents. I would really like for my relationship with my parents to be like that.

"I already told you that they wouldn't be caught dead here," he continues. "They are picking me up soon though, so I only have an hour or so before I have to go."

"And you're spending it with me?" I ask, biting the inside of my cheeks to stop myself from blushing.

"Well, I came here alone. I wouldn't spend it with anyone else," he smirks before taking another bite of his hot dog.

I tilt my head, picking up my hot dog and putting it in my mouth.

After finishing up his hot dog, he continues our conversation. "Well, that's my family. How about yours?"

I pick up more fries. "Um, it's just me, my mom and dad. I have a sister named Darcy, but she's in Kenya right now building homes and schools. She's happy there."

He smiles as he eats his fries. "That's great, you know."

"Yeah. She's pretty awesome, but that's it, really. There's nothing else interesting about my family."

He chuckles. "Okay then. How about your friends? I remember you saying that you didn't like the one with the pigtails that much and that she annoyed and aggravated you. Is it like that with the other two?"

I shake my head. "Oh no. Not at all. I don't even know Imogen, which is her name, by the way. Um, she kind of just tagged along with us. The other two are Alli and Jenna. Alli's the brunette and Jenna's the blonde. We've been best friends since first grade, and I'm certain that we always will be. They do talk about guys a lot which can be very annoying, but I still love them and wouldn't trade them for anyone else."

"So you never talk about guys with them?" Eli asks, quirking his eyebrow.

"Not really," I reply, shaking my head in response.

"Do you think you'll tell them about me?"

"Depends," I tease. "You'll just have to play your cards right and maybe you'll get mentioned."

"Well then," he starts, taking a breath. "I better hope that luck is on my side tonight."

I smile and start to laugh. Then, I ask him, "How about your friends? I assume you have some and you're not just some antisocial misfit."

He starts to laugh as well. "Blue Eyes, I think you know just as well as I do that I'm not an antisocial misfit. I mean, I am talking to you, aren't I?" I smile and nod in response. "But, yeah, of course I have friends. Their names are Adam, Jake, and Mo. They're really cool guys, you know, just laid back."

I nod, taking it all in. "They sound pretty awesome."

"Yeah, we have a pretty intense bromance," he says with a smirk.

"Should I be jealous?" I ask before I can stop myself. I blush in embarrassment. Did I really say that to him? I can't believe myself. I'm flirting with him, so he definitely knows that I like him.

"No." His smile widens. I'm very thankful that he doesn't notice or comment on my slip up, but when I see his eyebrows wiggle, I know that he had indeed caught it.

"Anyways. What do you want to be when you grow up?" I inquire in an attempt to change the subject.

As his emerald orbs come to life, I know that whatever it is that he wants to be, he's very passionate about it. "I want to be a playwright. Capturing a character's essence... that's so amazing, and then to watch it come alive in a play... It's a surreal feeling, and that's what I plan to do in the future. I mean, it's a dream that I want to pursue and know I can, so why not?" he enthuses, leaning into the table. His eyes sparkle with passion.

I just sit and listen. Playwright? That explains the Shakespearean-like words that he had spoken earlier.

"You know, I pinned you for the writer-type," I inform him.

He raises an eyebrow. "Was that judging and stereotyping, Blue Eyes?" he asks.

"Well, your eloquent speech kind of gave it away," I reply.

He grins. "You know, I could say the same thing for you, Clare. Most of the girls I meet don't even know what 'eloquent' means."

"I have a big vocabulary," I shrug. "So?"

"So," he urges me to continue. "Do you want to be a writer? I peg you as one, but hey, correct me if I'm wrong."

"Well, you're actually correct," I tell him. "I don't want to write plays, but I do want to write for a newspaper one day. Being an editor for famous ones like The New York Times and The Washington Post would be the best thing ever. That's my main goal."

"We're both writers! That must be a sign that it's destiny." Eli beams.

"Sure, Eli. Whatever you say," I joke.

"You know I'm kidding. Well, it seems like we're both done with our food. Ready to go?" he asks after looking down at our empty trays."

"Sure," I say, pushing back from the table.

When we stand from our seats, our faces are mere centimeters apart as our eyes find each other once more. We stay like this for a few moments, until Eli caresses my cheek.

Eli gazes into my eyes before slowly touching my lips with his. He's kissing me, and I don't know what to do. I can't ignore the sensation of having his lips on mine as my heart flutters. It feels like I'm on fire as the feeling overwhelms me. Is that a good thing? I don't even know. I have never been kissed before. When our lips part, the sensation ceases, and I suddenly feel empty. Eli just stares at me, guilt shimmering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Clare. I crossed the line. I shouldn't have..."

I cut him off with another kiss. I can't help myself. For some reason, I need to feel what I felt before. I long for it.

Eli immediately returns the kiss, deepening as I feel a sensual sensation grow more and more. I love the feeling. I crave the feeling.

When we finally part, we just stare at each other. My cheeks start to hurt because of how widely I'm smiling, but Eli just looks at me in a daze.

"Wow. What just happened?" he asks.

"We kissed," I answer, still beaming.

He grins and lets out a chuckle. "I know that, but why did you kiss me back?"

I gaze into his beautiful emerald eyes. "I...I had this incredible... feeling when you kissed me and I... I just had to feel that again."

Eli looks at me. "When people have chemistry like us, they call that a spark."

Just as I am about to ask him if he wants to get some ice cream (hey, there' say Dippin Dots close by, and I really love Dippin Dots!), his cellphone suddenly rings. He takes a ziploc bag that contains his cellphone from his pocket. After taking the cellphone out of the ziploc bag, he answers it.

"Hey, Cece." He pauses. "Okay. I'm ready. See you soon."

Eli looks at me after hanging up. "My parents are here to pick me up, so I have to go."

My heart sinks. I don't want this to end. "Oh, okay," I say, trying to hide my disappointment.

"I do want to keep in touch with you," he states, handing me his cellphone. "Can you give me your number?"

"Of course," I reply, smiling as I take his phone and type my number. As I type, I add, "I guess you were right. You asked for my phone number and not me.

"I guess so," he says, as I handed his phone back to him. "Thanks. I'll see you later, Blue Eyes."

I nod slightly in confirmation. "Goodbye, Eli."

He gives me a sweet hug before taking his leave. I keep my gaze locked on the raven-haired boy until he is no longer in sight. I'm so happy to have met him. He's the first guy that I have ever been attracted to or had a connection with, and the feeling is absolutely amazing. It is so amazing that it's indescribable. Now I can finally relate to my best friends.

"Clare!" I suddenly hear a familiar voice. I turn around to see Alli and Jenna running to me. "Where were you? It took us forever to lose Imogen."

"To lose Imogen? I thought you guys liked her," I say, puzzled.

"No way!" Jenna retorts. "We hate her. She was so mean to you, but we didn't want to be rude to her, so we waited a while before we finally lost her."

I nod in understanding. "Oh." I struggle to stop blushing as I burst at the seams to tell my friends about my day.

"So anyways," Alli begins, before taking a good look at my expression and saying, "Wait. Why are you blushing so hard?"

I sigh in memory of the intriguing raven-haired individual. "I met a guy today and he was..."

"What?" they interject in complete shock.

After a while, Jenna is the first one to regain her slight sanity, and she rambles, "Oh my gosh! What's his name? What does he look like? What did you do and talk about? You have to tell us everything." Okay, maybe that isn't exactly what I call sanity.

"I don't know where to start," I admit sheepishly, blushing slightly.

"Oh my God, seriously?!" Alli adds. "He even made our little Clare Bear blush!" Biting the inside of my cheek, I start to laugh and smile.

"How about the beginning?" Jenna suggests, eager to hear about the boy that had finally made me blush.

I beam at my friends as I begin to speak. "Okay. So here's how it started..."

* * *

**So that's it! I really hope you guys enjoyed the oneshot. If you did, please make sure to review and tell me what you thought about it! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
